Sakimichi No Apollon True Honest Feelings
by Aruki Arkel
Summary: Sentaro Kawabuchi and Kaoru Nishimi finally admit their feelings, but will they have the courage to tell each other? And what will happen once they do? Paring: Sentaro Kawabuchi/Kaoru Nishimi Based on the anime/manga Kids on the Slope / Sakamichi no Apollon.


Hi! This is Aruki Arkel and this is my first fanfiction Story ever (so please dont kill me lol). The rason I started this was because I been watching this anime series called Sakamich no Apollon and when I looked for Fanficion on it there was non to be found ... I waited a while to see if other people would post stories on it since is a new anime ... but no such luck so finally with all my courage I posted mine lol. so hopefully you like it depending how people like or review this Ill continue. This story takes place when Sentaro lives after his sister's accident and how Kaoru copes/feels after Sentaro dissapears.

~ I dont own Sakamichi no Apollon it belongs to Sensei Yuki Kodama and if it was mine then it would had been Yaoi

Sakamichi no Apollon

"True Honest Feelings"

Sentaro Kawabuchi pov:

I never knew what love was until I was already falling for Him. I believe I was captivated by him the first instant I saw him, pulling that white blanket off me. I might have been half asleep but what a beautiful sight it was. I really though he was an angel. And when I touch his hand that feeling of electricity running through my whole being. This was the same feeling I got when I first heard and played Jazz, and the same feeling I get every time I hear him play the Piano... my Angel …. Kaoru …. I still can't say his name I keep calling him Richie … why ? Because that's my way of not getting closer to him … something futile I see now. He was one of the reason why I left because if I couldn't protect my sister then how could I even protect him. No I didn't want him to get hurt or suffer because of my fault. But I cant hide the fact that I love him so very much I cant stop thinking of him, every second that passes he is always in my head just like his melodies, the way he play the piano. I missed everything about him. His pale skin, his soft black hair, those beautiful black eyes and that pretty mouth of his. How I long to feel that pale skin to make it flush pink with my own hands. To run my fingers through his soft black hair until I hear him purr with pleasure. To make those beautiful black eyes only look at me and finally to capture those pretty lips and kiss them until they are bruised, to devour them until they are all mine just like the rest of him... I know I left to never go back but all I do Is think of him and I cant help it its driving me insane... my angel … are you think of me like I'm think of you? … do you missed me too like I miss you? Oh Richie … my beautiful angel …. My beloved Kaoru Nishimi.

Kaoru Nishimi pov:

I keep asking myself why did you left Sentaro!? Why would you leave everyone that cared about you behind? And why didn't you though of taking me with you?

I know I have denied it but you leaving had been let me compleaty empty, lost, and like a part of my heart was torn apart. I cant no longer play the piano I don't feel well enough to even go near one. Yes there is no denied it any more since I saw you that day sleeping under that white cover you took my breath away. I said to my self, "This is what a Greek God should look like." And when you touch my hand that electricity shock, it was my first time feeling something like this. The only thing I could compare it with was the feeling of when I first touch and played the piano. That warm feeling that fill me up form the tips of my feet to the top of my head. Like the warm sun warming me up in a cold and chilly October morning. At first this scared me so I tried with all my power to keep away form you in fear that you would corrupt me with your music , your jazz and with your whole being. But it was futile I was already trap by you the moment you grab my hand and you called me Angel-sama. Since that moment I was complete captivated by you. Please come back Sentaro, Please come for me. I don't know what to do it seems like the light of my live has been turn off. I am all alone. Please come back and be my light again. Be my Sun God once again.


End file.
